


Girl With One Eye

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/F, Scourgecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She told me not to step on the cracks,<br/>I told her not to fuss and relax.<br/>Well, her pretty face stopped me in my tracks,<br/>But now she sleeps with one eye open.<br/>-- Troll LeBron James</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl With One Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightrail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightrail/gifts).



> Image is not safe for work, don't scroll down while grandma's in the room.


End file.
